


Nothing else matters

by Julieseven



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Metallica - Freeform, Soft Boys, Sue sucks at tags, sharing a joint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Matteo takes David back to his place again to share another joint ...





	Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the Metallica song "Nothing else matters," in particular that wonderful guitar solo in the middle ... And after last Friday I suddenly had this strange idea for a first kiss scene between our two lovely German soft boys! Enjoy!
> 
> A big shoutout to my two lovely betas @wyoheartsmusic and @dansmasphere for reading this and giving me their feedback, you both rock!

David doesn’t know why he follows Matteo back to his place again. If he were smart, he’d punch the guy, call him a two-faced bastard and run for his life. Just one day ago he watched Matteo kiss the living shit out of that Sara girl, and now Matteo is looking at David as if nothing was wrong.

 

But David can’t help it. Already when he saw Matteo approaching in the bus with that  _ fucking cute _ crooked smile on his face, David knew he was going to say yes to anything Matteo would suggest.

 

“I still have one last joint with the good shit from last week. Do you want to share?” Matteo asks when the bus is approaching his stop. David nods curtly and tries to smile when Matteo’s face lights up. His heart is in his throat, beating so fast and loud he’s afraid Matteo will hear it. But then, Matteo already jumps off the bus, and David follows on his heels.

 

“How was your week so far?” Matteo asks, his voice shaking slightly. David wonders if he’s nervous too, and the thought somehow makes him brave.

 

“Good. And yours? How are things with ...Sara?”

 

Matteo purses his lips and then looks at his shoes, shaking his head. “Ah man, I don’t even know,” he mutters, his voice so low David barely hears him. For a moment, David thinks Matteo isn’t gonna say anything else, but then, Matteo suddenly looks up, straight into David’s eyes.

 

“I’ll have to end it. Soon,” he says then, speaking much more distinctly than before. It takes a moment for the meaning of his words to reach David’s brain, and when they do he almost gasps. Somehow, he manages to keep walking, but his eyes don’t leave Matteo’s.

 

Eventually, David gathers the courage to clear his throat and ask, “Why?”

 

Matteo huffs out a soundless laugh and then chews on his lower lip for a moment. His eyes are still glued to David’s, and just when David is about to say something stupid, like  _ “Is it because we almost kissed last Friday?” _ , Matteo clears his throat again.

 

“I’m just … not as into her as I thought.”

 

David nods as if in slow motion, but his head is spinning. He knows he shouldn’t hope, but the way Matteo is holding his gaze makes his heart flutter.

 

“Shit,” David utters then, and Matteo lets out a small gasp, suddenly looking worried.

 

“What? Forgot something?”

 

David almost chuckles at the shocked look on Matteo’s face. “About Sara, I mean”, he clarifies, smiling contently when Matteo sighs with relief. He definitely isn’t making this shit up in his head. Matteo is nervous too, if not even more nervous than David.

 

“Oh yeah,” Matteo says then, as if it only just hit him that he should pretend to feel sorry for Sara. “I mean, she’s nice and all, but…”

 

He trails off, and David just nods understandingly, hoping that they are done talking about Sara now. “I get it,” he says, hesitating for a moment before adding: “I think I should tell Leonie I’m not into her as well.”

 

Matteo’s head snaps up, his eyes almost sparkling and David can tell he’s fighting a smile. “Okay?” David grins at him, debating whether or not to elaborate for a second.

 

But Matteo beats him to it. “She has quite the crush on you, according to Sara,” he says, sounding so annoyed it almost makes David smile.

They have reached Matteo’s house now, and on the way up the stairs, Matteo tells David about all the times Sara bugged him with questions about David.

 

By the time they’ve reached Matteo’s room, David isn’t really listening anymore though. The distinct annoyance in Matteo’s voice every time he says Leonie’s name makes his heart beat faster and he briefly considers pushing Matteo against his bedroom door to shut him up.

 

But then, Matteo flops down on his bed and reaches for the joint lying on the nightstand. “There we go,” he calls, winking cheekily. David grins back, sitting down as well, however at a safe distance. He’s suddenly worried about what Matteo is expecting of him. Not for the first time, David has no idea what to expect, which is nerve-wracking and exciting at the same time. 

 

Matteo fidgets with the joint for a few moments and then gets up from the bed and walks over to his stereo.

 

“I’m gonna put on my weed mix,” he explains, making David huff out a laugh.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

Matteo chuckles amusedly while hooking his phone up to the stereo. “You’ll see, it’s the chillest kind of music to listen too while getting high, I promise.”

 

“Ah, I see,” David laughs shortly, instantly stopping when Matteo turns around, with an expectant expression on his face. A second later, the first beats of Bob Marley’s “One love” start playing. Matteo bops his head to the beat, a happy grin tugging at his lips, and David thinks that he could watch Matteo dance for ages.

 

Eventually, Matteo bursts out laughing nervously, and David joins in, wondering how the hell he fell so fast for this awkward, messy-haired boy. He watches amusedly as Matteo almost stumbles over his own feet while whirling around for a few moments before spotting his lighter on the desk.

 

Then, Matteo sits down right next to David, so close that their thighs almost touch. David shivers slightly, but Matteo apparently doesn’t notice, too busy lighting up the joint. When he succeeds, he takes the first deep drag, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. David catches himself staring at Matteo’s throat and suddenly has to fight the urge to reach out and touch him.

 

“Here,” Matteo croaks then, his low voice sending a shiver down David’s spine. He hasn’t opened his eyes, and David has to blink a few times before realising Matteo is offering the joint to him. 

 

Taking a long drag, David can feel himself relax. They smoke without talking for a while, Bob Marley’s love song still playing in the background.

 

But then, the song is over, and when the next one starts, David instantly knows he’s in trouble. He can already feel the haze from the weed spreading in his brain, and the first notes of “Nothing else matters” make the rest of his self-restraint go up in smoke.

 

With a content groan, he lets himself fall back first onto the mattress. “Fuck, I LOVE this song,” he calls out, surprised to hear Matteo chuckle close to his ear. Turning his head, David finds Matteo lying down on his stomach right next to David, bringing the joint to his lips again.

 

“Told you this playlist is  _ the _ shit,” he murmurs then, blowing out the smoke and then hesitantly holding the joint out to David. When David doesn’t take it right away, Matteo carefully places the joint between David’s lips, his beautiful eyes locked on David’s as if he were trying to tell him something without using words. Somehow, David manages to bring his hand up to grab the joint with two fingers, just as James Hetfield starts singing.

 

_ So close, no matter how far _

_ Couldn’t be much more from the heart _

_ Forever trust in who we are _

_ Cause nothing else matters _

 

Matteo doesn’t move his hand away and David almost forgets to blow the smoke back out because of it. Just when he does, Matteo’s fingers brush his cheek, and David closes his eyes at the touch, a shiver running through his entire body.

 

However, before David can hold on to Matteo’s hand, it’s gone again. He opens his eyes to find Matteo taking another long drag, and when he sees David watching him, he smiles warmly at him, like David is exactly where Matteo wants him to be. The thought makes David dizzy, and he’s pretty sure he can’t blame the weed.

 

In the middle of the song, Matteo suddenly edges closer, so close that David can feel Matteo’s breath on his face. David considers moving away, but the way Matteo is looking at him makes that impossible.

 

And then, right when the guitar solo with the simple four-tone arpeggio starts, David feels Matteo’s fingers on his naked lower arm. Matteo is mimicking the solo, moving up along David’s lower arm, and when the tone drops, he closes his hand around David’s elbow. David gasps, hoping that Matteo knows where the joint is because David can’t remember, and he doesn’t want to open his eyes. He’s afraid to ruin this, to scare Matteo away, and he’s pretty sure he’d die on the spot if Matteo stopped touching him.

 

Luckily, Matteo doesn’t. When the solo starts again, he repeats the same move, but this time, his fingers are on David’s collarbone, moving up to his neck. At the lower tone, Matteo’s hand slips into David’s hair, and David has to bite his lip to keep an embarrassing moan from escaping his throat. His heart is hammering in his chest but he tilts his head back almost automatically, as if he knew what Matteo was up to without looking at him.

 

And sure enough, a second later, David feels Matteo leaning over him and then, his lips latch onto David’s throat. David gasps way too loudly, and when he feels Matteo's fingers tighten in his hair, he finally dares to move. Without opening his eyes, he carefully reaches for Matteo's shoulder, pulling him in a little closer. Matteo sighs against David's throat, his warm breath lighting David's skin on fire, and then David just has to look at him again. He needs to know if this is just a spur of the moment thing for Matteo, a ‘weed hookup’ of sorts.

 

Opening his eyes, David cups Matteo's cheek and searches for words.  _ How the fuck do you ask someone if you are just a game to them or not?  _

But the second Matteo's eyes meet his own, the question evaporates from David's mind. He sees his own fear of rejection mirrored in Matteo's eyes and as if that wasn't enough, Matteo grips David's shoulders with both hands and leans their foreheads together. 

 

David has never needed to kiss anyone this badly. He's still lying on his back, Matteo half on top of him, and when Matteo frames David's head with his forearms, David can't take it anymore.

 

“Please,” he whispers, and the word has barely fallen from his lips when Matteo covers them with his own.

 

At first, it's just a hesitant brush of lips on lips, and David worries for a moment that Matteo changed his mind. But then, Matteo sighs against David's mouth and kisses him again, properly this time. His lips are soft and warm against David’s, and David feels himself melt into the kiss, struggling to believe this is really happening. 

 

Ever since he saw Matteo in the hallway on his first day at the new school, David knew he had to get to know him. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to ever get here, lying in Matteo’s bed being kissed by this boy he hardly knows yet feels so incredibly attracted to.

 

Matteo’s fingers knot into David’s hair and he leans in closer, tilting David’s chin upward to deepen the kiss.  _ Fuck _ , David thinks, feeling goosebumps erupt all over his body.  _ This guy can kiss. _

 

His eyes flutter shut and he reaches up to cup Matteo's neck with both hands. Matteo rolls off of David’s chest and pulls him along until they’re lying side by side, all without freeing David’s lips. He coils an arm around David’s shoulder to pull him in until their chests are pressed together, and David can’t help but smile against Matteo’s mouth when he feels their hearts beating in unison. He’s still holding Matteo’s head in his palms and kisses him again, on the lips, his nose and then his forehead. Finally, David moves back a bit and opens his eyes, hardly believing what he sees.

 

Matteo’s face is so close David could count his freckles, if he wasn’t feeling too dizzy to even remember how to count. They both smile simultaneously, and Matteo leans forward to press another kiss to David’s lips.

 

“Hey,” Matteo whispers then, his voice soft as silk, and David feels his insides turn to water. He shuffles a little closer, wrapping one arm loosely around Matteo’s waist.

 

“Hey,” David breathes back then, brushing Matteo’s nose with his own. Matteo closes his eyes, purring like a cat, which makes David laugh softly. “Gosh, I have wanted to do this for so long,” David adds then without realising that his lips are moving.

 

But Matteo doesn’t give David any time to worry about what he said. “Same, fuck” he murmurs, grabbing David’s neck to pull him in for another kiss. “Ever since I saw you in that hallway on your first day.”

 

David closes his eyes as Matteo leans in to kiss him again, melting into Matteo’s embrace. Somehow he thinks he should be nervous, scared even. There is so much Matteo doesn’t know, and if he finds out … No, he can’t think about that now.

 

So David surrenders to Matteo’s touch, hoping that he won’t regret it. At least not today.


End file.
